Children of Saturn, Book 2: What Can Be Done
by NessieCullen9
Summary: Bella's finally a vampire, and she's married to her true mate, but now she's stuck in Volterra and Aro doesn't plan on letting the newborn Saturno slip through his fingers. How far will he go to keep her? How much defiance will he tolerate before he destroys her? And what will Bella have to do to make sure everyone and everything she cares about doesn't go down in flames with her?


**What Can Be Done**

**Chapter 1: Caged Bird**

**A/N: Woohoo! COS2! BPOV. Song is "Sweet Dreams" by Emily Browning, her cover from _Sucker Punch_. Don't ignore this chapter because you read the preview at the end of COS1. That was only a sneak peek. Enjoy, and please leave a review. Thank you! :)**

"Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Traveled the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something; some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you, some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused…" I would never win any Grammys with my voice, but since changing into a full vampire, I was at least a decent singer now… and my blood sang to no one. I had no more blood to speak of. Stepping out of the shower, I quickly dried off and dressed for the day, pulling on an old pear of jeans and a simple plaid button-down. Human or vampire, I was still Bella. Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock, newlywed newborn vampire and a Child of Saturn. Since I had amassed so much venom from numerous bites I'd received while still human, my true change had only taken about thirty-four hours, the shortest changing time in vampire history. Gradually changing as a human pretty much allowed me to skip the notorious newborn stage altogether. From day one, I had impeccable control of my bloodthirst, and I only took a couple days to adjust to the spike in speed and strength. My shielding and amplifying gifts had grown significantly stronger too, but I tried not to flaunt that. Seeing my power made Aro much too happy, and I was by no means eager to please him…

"Just a week or two," he'd told us after I awoke from my change. "Stay in Volterra just a week or two longer, so we can be certain she's ready be reintegrated into the human world." Ha. I'd been mingling with the human employees here for a five weeks. I'd been allowed out into the city at night a couple times. I had yet to even come close to biting a human. My eyes were already pure gold. Still, every time we broached the issue, Aro, Caius, or one or more members of the Guard had a new excuse to keep me. Technically, only I alone was forced to stay here. Peter and Char took off for one week to visit Maria and her new coven. Some of the Cullens and Denalis would leave for a day or two, but they'd never stay away long. Jasper never left me. We would wander the castle or city separately from time to time, but more often than not, we remained within earshot of each other, so when I heard someone whistling the same song I was just singing outside my window, I assumed it was him. Walking over to the window, I could tell that I was way off the mark in that assumption. For one thing, there was no one in sight. Secondly, his scent wasn't outside. Whoever was just out there smelled like fresh mint and watermelon… no one in Volterra, human or vampire, smelled like fresh mint and watermelon. Of that much I was certain because, unlike most vampires, I learned to completely ignore my thirst and focus on the intricacies of human scents a little over a week after my change.

There it was again! The whistle was softer, and somewhere off to the left, but it was the same song. "Jasper?" I called. No answer. The whistle sounded again; it was moving farther away. Though it might not have been my brightest idea, I followed the sound. I leapt out of the window and started walking through the long east wing courtyard, following the sound and the unfamiliar scent. The scent was strangely faint. I knew it was recent, but the trail smelled hours old, almost like the stranger was passing through the area without actually touching the ground… That's when I saw it: There on the ground was a long strand of curly, flaming red hair. Victoria was gone, but her head had been taken by, "Annabeth?" I whispered that time. I wasn't sure how many Volterrans knew the full story about how the battle against Victoria, Tristan, Annabeth, and their six newborns had gone. Knowing Edward was killed for his involvement kept them from asking any questions about it. Aro knows the whole story; he'd gotten it from Edward's mind before having him executed, but I doubt he told anyone else much of it. To him, the only thing worse than someone defying him was news of such a deliberate act of rebellion going public. As it was, he was still fuming over the stunts I'd pulled on my wedding and changing day, in a room packed with vampires from all over the world no less. He was still playing nice, though. He rarely let that fury show outwardly, but Jasper felt it, and I'd expected as much when I chose to publicly cross him.

The whistle sounded again. Was that a yes or a no? I picked up the strand of hair and continued following the sound, not paying attention to the faint scent anymore. This person clearly wasn't trying to hide from me. They wanted to be found, but not here; they wanted me to follow them somewhere else. After a few more minutes of playing Marco Polo, I found myself walking down the long path to Didyme's garden, a place where only Marcus, Jasper, and I ever ventured. The stranger's been watching me... Could it really be the mysterious flier? When I walked around the pillars surrounding the secluded private garden, I got my answer. There in the garden was a female vampire hovering a couple feet above the ground. "Annabeth." It wasn't a question that time. Neither I nor anyone else I'd spoken to had ever heard of another vampire capable of true flight. Annabeth appeared to share both my physical age and height, and she had long, pin-straight black hair that made her pale white skin and red eyes that much more striking in contrast. Those striking red eyes met my gold ones briefly, then her gaze flickered down to the hair in my hand and back again.

"And you're Bella, right?" She asked softly, her voice a melodic contralto. I nodded. Annabeth finally landed. "Just so you know, I only kept her head for a few days," she said, obviously referring to Victoria. "I wanted to prolong her suffering a little, for killing my mate and tricking me into a fight with innocent people, but I've never been particularly sadistic, and I knew my Seamus wouldn't have wanted me to turn into the ruthless monster she'd become. From the start, I thought there was something off about her blaming and targeting a human for the death of her mate. If she wanted revenge, she should have gone after the vampires that actually did the killing no offense, I know they're like family to you. It's not your fault James chose to hunt you despite the fact that a coven of seven claimed you as theirs. _My_ intention was never to hurt you. I rarely hunt women as it is, and… well, she told me your shifter friends killed _my_ mate…"

"I know. The shifters and two of the three vampires there told me what happened," I said.

"What about the third one?" Annabeth inquired guiltily, "Were they killed?"

"Not in the fight," I answered bitterly, growling softly. Annabeth flinched. I shook my head. "Not your fault. Edward went because he could read minds. We had other plans. I had a powerful shield against most gifts, even as a human, and I could project it. Without me there, Edward was the only one capable of fighting Tristan, since he could keep his eyes closed. He… He was the one Victoria thought was my mate. He and I believed we were mates for a while, too. It's a long story, but we weren't… Aro killed him." I had looked away, lost in my memories. When I looked back, Annabeth was frowning, seemingly lost in thought herself. After a moment, she rolled her eyes and nodded, as if something that had been puzzling her suddenly made perfect sense. For the first time, I glared at her accusingly and I opened my mouth to demand an explanation from her.

"You aren't the only one, you know," she cut me off before I could get a word out. I blinked. "The only Saturno," she clarified, her voice a breath above a whisper. "Your kind is certainly _very_ near complete extinction, but I've met two others, Lysander and Jillian…"

"Why are you telling me- ?"

"Bella, you have to get out of here." Annabeth cut me off again. "I know where Lysander is now, and we can find Jillian. I'll take you to them, but you can't stay here. It's not safe." Annabeth's tone was urgent. Frighteningly so. She _did_ know something, or at least she strongly suspected something.

"Annabeth, they won't let us go."

"Don't tell me you believe they're keeping you here with good intentions in mind," the flying vampire almost growled.

"How would you know, either way? What do you know?"

"I only know what I've observed and what Lysander told me, but that's his story to tell, not mine. I also know Aro's reputation. Like you, I was changed at eighteen, but I'm closer to Carlisle Cullen's true age. Aro covets power, and if he can't have it, he eventually finds a reason to destroy it. _You aren't safe here_." I started to speak again, but Annabeth and I both stiffened when we heard distant footsteps turn down the path to the garden. Annabeth ran to me and rapidly whispered in my ear, "Be ready by tonight or tomorrow at the latest. I'll get some cars ready for all of you. When you're ready, sing something again. If you hear me whistle the same tune back, it's go time… and call me Annie." Before I could respond, Annabeth flew off. A minute later, Marcus walked around the pillars and stopped when he saw me standing in the garden.

"Sorry," I blurted. "I was looking for Jasper. I'm sure you've noticed he and I come here sometimes… Um, I'll leave you alone…" I may be a vampire, but I can still ramble like an eighteen-year-old when rattled. Marcus merely nodded, his usual mask of misery firmly in place. I ran off and took the first door I reached back inside the castle, ending up in the north wing, the Guard's Wing. Normally, that wouldn't be an issue. True, I tried to avoid the Guard as much as possible; only Jane and I had formed an odd kind of friendship, but now that I was a powerful newborn Saturno, the rest of the Guard avoided me as well unless ordered otherwise. Today was different. Today, luck was just not on my side. When I passed Chelsea's door, it was open and Aro was inside.

"Ah, Bella, what a wonderful surprise!" He called in that sickeningly fake amicable voice. "Please, do come in."

"I don't want to interrupt anything," I bit out, forcing myself to smile back. "You're clearly tending to some business with Chelsea."

"We just finished," Aro said brightly, "and it was hardly business. Chelsea just had some news she was eager to share with me. She was just about to go rejoin Marcus."

"Marcus?" That puzzled me. "I was just with him. Well, I just saw him I mean. He's in Didyme's garden. He… looked like he wanted some time alone…" Aro frowned.

"Oh, yes. I'm so glad he's moving on at last, but it will still be difficult for him to let go. All the more reason for you to go to him, dear," he said to Chelsea. He took her hand and kissed it briefly as he stood. She rose with him. "You're just what my brother needs. I do so look forward to seeing him happy again." Chelsea beamed at Aro as if he just gave her an Oscar, an Emmy, and an Olympic gold medal, then she turned and strode out of her own room, paying me no attention whatsoever. Aro beckoned me forward again. Refusal was apparently not an option. I walked into the room, but neither of us sat down.

"So, what's the good news?" I was used to this game. He would lure me in somehow, we'd politely chitchat about some random topic, and then when I appeared relaxed enough, he'd go for what he really wanted. Will you join the Guard? Will you stay in Volterra? Will you help us as an _unofficial_ member of the Guard? We have a problem we need to tend to, and we could really use your gifts… I always declined. That's when I'd see one of those brief breaks in his cheery façade, and I'd change the subject and resume the polite chitchat until he reined his fury in again and either dismissed me or excused himself.

"Oh, it's _wonderful_ news!" He corrected. It was only then that I realized his phony grin had faded and been replaced by a genuine smile. This wasn't how the game was supposed to go… "Though no one can ever truly replace his dear Didyme, it seems Caius and I finally succeeded in convincing our brother that taking a new wife might at least lift some of the gloom of loneliness." Now I understood that odd exchange, and for some reason I was instantly infuriated. I fought the emotion back with all my might and tried to keep my smile in place. I failed and my smile faded, but I did suppress the urge to growl and I kept my face expressionless.

"Marcus is going to marry Chelsea?" I asked flatly. Aro's smile only faltered slightly.

"Of all the options here, she is his best match, their very gifts working harmoniously," he said nonchalantly. Damn, I am still a newborn. I lost control of my anger and snapped.

"Oh, is that how it works around here?" I asked sarcastically, "Is Sulpicia your true mate, or did you take her as your wife because you can read thoughts and memories and she can alter them?" Okay, really shouldn't have said that aloud. Aro's smile widened again. This was definitely not one of our usual games. Where was Jasper?

"Your mate and husband has certainly changed you, along with your new immortality," Aro said, obviously guessing what direction my thoughts had taken, despite his inability to read my mind. "You are not the timid, awkward, submissive girl you once were. Bold, Isabella, very bold." Switching from Bella to Isabella was never a good sign, but Aro's smile still held. It was different, though… He looked… smug, even as he shook his head as if he were scolding a misbehaving child. "Bold, and a good guess, but incorrect." His smile widened and I caught an odd glint in his dark red eyes as he looked down at me… No, it couldn't be. "Sulpicia is my mate, and unfortunately not gifted at all," Aro continued, "but she's plenty beautiful and a skilled fighter. No, no, cara mia. _I_ am the one who can alter memories." While I gaped in shock and horror, Aro held up his hands in mock surrender. "You caught me. I had a feeling you'd guessed the truth back in April, but you didn't trust those initial instincts and you kept second-guessing yourself. I suppose you just couldn't bring yourself to accept what I am."

"_You're_ a Saturno? Does anyone else know?"

"Bella, I'm sure you can understand why my second gift must be kept secret, but yes. My brothers and a few of our most trusted Guards know what I am. I'm the oldest Saturno alive."

"Why?" I gasped. I had been unintentionally holding my breath. "Why would you hunt down and execute your own kind? You endangered your own species. Why?"

"Because I believed their existence posed a threat to our secrecy, and that misuse of their great power would lead to utter chaos, just as Eleazar told you. Neither of my gifts are visible, and they're used strictly for the good of our kind, and to keep order. Of course, I deeply regret my actions now. I tried to talk some of the Saturnos we found into joining us, so their power would never be a threat, but they always refused, starting with Piers, the man Eleazar told you about. I had to execute them, dear Bella. You're so young; you can't understand what dangerous times we were living in then! The Romanians were building an army to bring us down and destroy the order we'd kept for ages, and werewolves and shape-shifters were killing vampires practically every day. Though they stood no chance against real vampires, humans hunted us, along with werewolves, witches, and every other kind of supernatural creature now widely deemed non-existent, and thank the gods for that! Humans have developed technologies capable of harming us now. No one is invincible anymore. No one is safe." _No one is safe_… _I'm not safe here_… I slowly shook my head and took a step back.

"No. I don't believe you."

"Cara mia, please. Don't you see why we've kept you here, now? You and I may very well be the only Saturnos left. You're the only one like me; you're like the daughter I never had, but always wanted. I'm trying to atone for my terrible past mistakes by taking you under my wing and keeping you safe here with me." _No one is safe... I'm not safe here…_

"No! I don't believe you, and stop calling me that! I am not your dear, I am absolutely not your daughter, I'm not your anything! Your gifts don't work on me, and your tricks won't work on me either! This is bullshit! Cut the crap and tell me the real reason you killed all those other Saturnos! Was it because you were afraid of them, or because you wanted to be the only one, so you could feel more powerful?" Aro's warm, personable façade exploded into pieces before my eyes and I heard him grind his teeth in restrained rage.

"You will not speak to me in such a manner, Isabella!" Aro's growled, his tone deadly. "You will take back those insulting accusations this instant!"

"NO!" I growled back. "I bet you lied about the others knowing what you are, too! After all the propaganda, no one would trust you if they knew, probably not even your favorite toy, Chelsea!"

Aro growled viciously and lunged, grabbing me by the throat and slamming me into the nearest wall, sending some of Chelsea's wall décor crashing to the ground.

"Right and wrong," Aro growled lowly. "Chelsea is the only one who knows. She'll never tell anyone, and neither will you."

"Going to kill me now?" I challenged, "Really? After all the time and effort you spent to get me?" Though Aro's grip on me was painful, and even though I could probably fight him off with my newborn strength, I fought the instinct to even struggle against his hold. He has Marcus, Caius, and the whole Guard brainwashed. If I harmed Aro at all, they'd kill me in an instant, and then they'd turn on Jasper and my family. He dropped me anyway, but he didn't step back; he towered over me standing so close, practically pinning me to the wall with his domineering presence alone.

"Of course not, Isabella," Aro said almost flippantly, but there was still a dark undercurrent there, and his expression could only be called sadistic. "Your gifts are too valuable, and through the ages I've learned how to acquire and _keep_ what I want. Need I remind you of poor Edward?" I flinched and Aro's barbarous smile widened. "It's true that he went to see you in December. He arrived a few hours before Major Whitlock. He was devastated when he saw what he'd done; how broken you were. After your mate arrived, Edward came here begging for death. He said he knew his family had you again, and he assured us they would obey the law and turn you without him there, but he said he couldn't bear to face any of you again after all the pain and misery he'd caused. So, after reading his mind and noticing what the young fool had missed, I just adjusted a few memories here and there. Once he was convinced Major Whitlock would harm you, all I had to do was hand him off to Chelsea. She created a bond of respectful servitude toward us, and a bond of all consuming obsession toward you. Six months later, here you are, and Edward died just as he wished."

I was torn between rage and devastation. Venom tears that would never fall filled my eyes. I blinked them back furiously. I refused to let this ruthless monster see how much he was hurting me.

"Hmm…" Aro feigned deep thought for a moment, still not moving away. There was more. How could there be more? Where had Jasper gone? I wanted to scream for him; I knew he was in the castle, so he would surely hear a loud scream, but I couldn't scream for him. That would be just as bad as breaking down and sobbing in front of Aro now. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, no matter what he said next. "How many others can I use to break you?" He almost purred, clearly enjoying himself now. Sadistic bastard. "Jasper, Alice, Irwin, Carlisle, Esme, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, Rosalie," I was shaking my head, but the list kept going, "Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina, Tanya, and of course we can't forget your wolves. What if something happened to dear Jacob, or maybe young Seth?" The tears were trying to come back. I kept blinking them back. "What of the few clueless humans you care about? Your father, your pregnant mother, your stepfather… Angela Weber was your closest friend in school, was she not?" I couldn't quite stifle my gasp of horror. He'd go that far?! Finally meeting Aro's cold eyes again, I had no doubt he would. "Defy me and I will destroy everyone and everything you hold dear," he concluded, "until you are as broken and malleable as Marcus."

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. No, I felt like a wrecking ball had crashed into my gut. "You killed Didyme."

Aro took one step back and shrugged dispassionately. "She'd convinced Marcus to leave with her, and he's too valuable. Chelsea can't break the bond of true mates as long as they both live, and Didyme had no gift and no skill in combat, so she was disposable. I couldn't let someone so worthless tear our family apart. Then there were the werewolves; Caius already begrudged their kind for killing his wife and children when he was human, and the foul creatures have always been our natural enemies, so convincing Marcus they'd killed his beloved was the perfect setup." With a final callous shrug, Aro finally turned away and headed for the door. I couldn't quite make my feet move yet.

"Decimation of full covens, near complete genocide of both werewolves _and_ Saturnos," Aro murmured almost to himself as he passed through the doorway, but his words were clearly meant for me, "you can see where crossing me will get you." With that he walked out the door and started walking down the hall, at human pace for some reason. Fighting down the hysteria bubbling up inside me, I finally managed to push myself away from the wall and leave Chelsea's room, shutting the door behind me.

"Oh, cara mia," Aro called from only about forty feet away. I whipped around to face him, startled and only minutes from snapping. Still, I didn't miss the fact that he'd reverted to his favorite endearment for me. He was also using that deceptively pleasant tone of voice again. I was instantly wary. Sure enough, right when I thought he was done with me, he threw one more sucker punch: "I offered Tristan a position in the Guard once. He declined, but it was an acceptable loss. Alec's gift is similarly incapacitating… Tristan had a mate too, I remember. Her name was Amelia. After learning of you through Edward, I had her captured and torn apart, but not burned. Knowing Tristan wouldn't comply otherwise, I had her pieces hidden all over the country, and I told Tristan I'd give them back if he completed a little task for me. I told him to find and join Victoria, to help her make just a few newborns, and to wait for my call. That weekend you were all here, I called and told him to attack. It's too bad he died in the battle." Again, a dispassionate shrug. I was gaping at Aro, and I jumped slightly when he suddenly cackled loudly. "Come to think of it," Aro chuckled, "since Tristan never did return, pieces of Amelia are still scattered all over the country." With that, Aro grinned at me, spun on his heel, and left the corridor at vampire speed.

I turned and ran the opposite direction at newborn vampire speed. I had no particular destination in mind, but when I caught a strong whiff of Jasper's scent, I followed the fresh trail back to our bedroom. He flung the door open before I could reach it. One look at his face told me it was neither the sound of my running nor my strengthening scent that alerted him to my arrival; his expression was somewhere between pained and furious. He'd felt me coming. I barreled into his open arms and he yanked me inside our room and kicked the door shut. I don't know when I'd begun dry sobbing, but I was sobbing loudly. The noise probably just seemed softer in the tall, wide corridors; it bounced off the walls and echoed in our room. Thankfully, all the surrounding rooms were assigned to members of our family. Jasper was going to question me, and I didn't feel like I could repeat what just happened more than once at the moment. With any luck, everyone was in their room or on their way to ours, having heard me. If not, they'd have to pass the story along among themselves.

"Bella, what happened?" Jasper demanded, his voice a little deeper than usual and his southern accent more pronounced. Of course the Major was out. His mate was clearly terrified and at the very least emotionally hurt; Jasper's darker alter ego was ready to rip someone apart. Though I couldn't quite cut off the sobs yet, I reached up and rubbed the mating mark I'd given him after I awoke from my change.

"You can't fight him, Major," I warned. "This isn't something you can put a stop to. Please, I can't relax enough to talk to you while you're like this, not in this case…" While Jasper and I both tried to calm ourselves, Peter and Charlotte let themselves in and plopped down on the bed expectantly. Their casual movements didn't fool me, though I appreciated the effort. Even I could see and sense barely restrained fury in them. Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen came in next. They all leaned against a wall, facing us. Remembering I needed to practice the subtleties of acting more human, I pulled Jasper with me and sat on the bed beside Peter and Charlotte.

"All the others are in their rooms, apart from Alice," Eleazar informed me. "Everyone's listening, but we thought it best not to smother you."

"Alice is out hunting with Irwin," Esme added softly, "but she must have seen what happened in a vision if it was so terrible." Peter's brow furrowed.

"If that were true, she would have called one of us," he surmised.

"Or teleported back here to stop it herself," Char added. I opened my mouth to tell them intervening would have exacerbated the situation, but before I could get the words out, Alice and Irwin appeared in the middle of the room and Alice launched herself at me, hugging me awkwardly while Jasper still held me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she sobbed. "It was one of those domino visions. I was a little worried when I saw you with Annabeth, but you seemed okay so I ignored it. As soon as I saw you alone with Aro, I immediately decided to teleport back to you, but then I saw anyone coming near you would only make things worse! I wanted to get you away from him, Bella! I saw him attack you! I'm so sorry!" Alice said all of that at top speed, so I had no chance to cut her off and tell her I knew no one could've helped me, even though I'd wished for Jasper's help a couple times. That was it, though. Before I could even begin my story, she'd dropped two of the biggest bombs. There were absolutely more than two, but those two were enough to set everyone off. Growls filled the room, and I could even hear the others in their own rooms growling and… throwing things? I looked up at Jasper and saw the whites of his eyes had darkened again, just a shade or two lighter than his pitch black irises. The Major was back. Somehow, I was suddenly the calmest one in the room. I pried Alice's arms open, gently pushed her back to Irwin, and stood up. Jasper automatically grabbed my wrist. I laid my free hand over his.

"I'm not going anywhere, Major," I promised. "I just need you and everyone else to calm down and listen. You're absorbing too many negative emotions from me, and now everyone else. I'm going to amplify your gift. Focus on calming everyone, including yourself." Without further warning I drew forth my amplifying energy and forced it through our joined hands. I didn't need physical contact to use that gift, but the contact made it stronger. Jasper did as I asked and sent out a veritable tsunami of calm, not only reaching those in our room, but everyone listening in from the other rooms as well. The whites of his eyes lightened to their natural color again, but his irises remained black with lingering anger. "Thank you," I said simply. I shook the arm he was holding and he released me, allowing me to pace the room and refocus. Alice could only see things; her visions were silent, so there was still a lot that even she didn't know. I had to explain this afternoon's events very carefully. Looking past the threats, I'd learned a lot of critically important information. That realization helped me shake off some of the fear from Aro's threats, allowing my initial anger to return. I wasn't a fool; I was still afraid of Aro, but I knew I couldn't stay here and take this abuse. Annabeth was already waiting in the wings to help us escape, no pun intended. I just had to convey everything that happened to the others, and then we'd work together to figure out an escape plan.

One of the most difficult things for me to adjust to as a vampire is how the change altered my brain and memory capacity. Since I awoke to this new life I've had flawless, perfect recall. Five weeks after my change, I can still remember how many flecks of dust I counted in the air that day before Jasper got my attention. During the confrontation with Aro, some details seemed to slip my mind for a little while, but now that I was calm again, I could clearly and vividly remember every tiny detail. For instance, that strand of Victoria's hair had been balled up in my fist the entire time I was with Aro. I let slip a small sigh of relief. If he'd seen that, he surely would have jumped to the conclusion that I was communicating with Annabeth. However, I also remember dropping the hair just as I made it out of the Guard's Wing. I'd have to go retrieve that. Soon. Anyway, focus; back to the story of my astonishing afternoon.

"I was singing in the shower, and when I got out I heard someone whistle the same tune back," I began. "At first I thought it was Jasper, but he didn't respond when I called out, and there was a strange scent outside the window: watermelon and fresh mint." Peter and Char both gasped. Right. Muddy human memory, they were there for the fight.

"That's Annabeth's scent," Char explained to everyone else.

"Annie," I corrected. "She said to call her Annie. She also apologized for her very brief involvement in that fight, and she said she only kept Victoria's head for a few days before burning her. No torture or anything." Carlisle and Esme smiled a little at that and Carlisle nodded in approval. "More importantly, she's been watching me, and she's here to help us. She says I'm not the only Saturno left, and that it's dangerous for a Saturno like me to be here…" My throat constricted for a moment, but after a quick wave of calm from Jasper I was able to continue. "That much was proven true only minutes later, but I can't jump ahead yet. Annie said there are two other Saturnos, Jillian and Lysander, and she said she'll help us all escape tonight or tomorrow and take us to Lysander. I'm assuming she knows they'll stand with us." I spoke very softly. Peter shifted uncomfortably and nodded once.

"I just saw him," Peter said, turning to me. He matched my volume. "You and Jasper were both there with him. It looked like you were in a cave."

"Stand with us?" Esme asked. "As in, in a fight?"

"We've all known for a while that all of this would eventually result in a fight," Jasper said grimly, taking my hand and pulling me back down onto his lap. I allowed it because I would need the comforting contact for the next part. Fear and anger were still warring within me; anger was winning, but I was still terrified. Jasper's arms wrapped around me and I covered his hands with mine.

"But I know the details now," I confessed, "and we'll absolutely need those two Saturnos, Annabeth, the wolves, and any other help we can get." Jasper's arms tightened around me. The other four mated pairs in the room pulled each other closer, too.

"What happened with Aro?" Jasper inquired softly, somehow sounding compassionate and lethal simultaneously.

"And why were you in Chelsea's room?" Alice chimed in. Everyone raised their eyebrows, their movements so perfectly synchronized it would have been comical under different circumstances.

"Annie and I had spoken in Didyme's garden," I said. "Marcus almost caught us. He did see me, but Jasper and I go there all the time, so he wasn't surprised. Nonetheless, I ran back inside through the nearest door, in the north wing. I was just passing through when I came across Chelsea's open door. Aro was inside, and he told me to come in after I told Chelsea where to find Marcus, her future husband." All the women hissed. Jasper and Peter growled. Carlisle, Eleazar, and Irwin just shook their heads, Eleazar also covering his face with his hands. I guess I should deal that blow now and get it over with.

"Eleazar?" He dropped his hands and looked up at me. "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but it's one of the many things Aro confessed to me while trying to scare me into submission…"

I trailed off again because Jasper growled viciously behind me and tightened his arms around me even more. I focused on calming myself as much as I could and pushed the feeling back into him. He quieted, but he didn't loosen his grip. I turned back to Eleazar… and there went my forced calm. Venom tears filled my eyes again. Eleazar still hated himself for getting his friends in the Guard killed over that mess with Didyme and the werewolves, even though he was under Aro's mind control when he did it. "Aro killed Didyme," I spat it out quickly. "He framed her guards and the werewolves for it. Marcus was going to leave the Volturi with Didyme, but you know how Aro covets the gifted. Chelsea couldn't bind Marcus to him unless the mating bond was broken, so he killed her. Then he had Chelsea bind him and Aro…" Crap. This was the worst part; the terrifying and devastating revelation I was still trying to wrap my head around. Carmen was hugging Eleazar close while he gaped at me over her shoulder, his eyes haunted. I opened my mouth to apologize to him again, but I was cut off by the rest of our family filing into the room.

"And Aro did what?" Kate asked me, bristling. She, Tanya, and Irina had gone over to stand with Carmen and Eleazar. Rose and Emmett sat down on the floor near the bed, staring up at me.

"The memory manipulator we've been looking out for is Aro," I said bluntly, feeling my emotions suddenly shut down completely, and not by Jasper's doing. In response, he actually removed one arm from my waist and began anxiously rubbing my mating mark and stroking my hair. "Aro's been lying and manipulating everyone since the Saturno hunts began," I continued flatly. "Aro is the oldest Saturno alive. He killed all the other Saturnos because they wouldn't cooperate with him or because they were too powerful. He wants to keep me here forever, but neither of his gifts work on me, so he threatened to kill all of you, the wolves, my parents, even Angela." Everyone was gaping at me in horror, but I plowed on, not meeting their eyes. "When Edward saw me with Jasper in December, he was glad you'd all take care of me again, but he couldn't face any of us again after seeing all the pain he caused, so he came here asking for death. From then on he was under the control of Aro and Chelsea. She's the only one here who knows about his second gift."

"Bella, we're absolutely following Annie," Jasper said firmly, turning me sideways in his lap so he could see my face. "I know you; the girl who ran off and faced a vampire alone to save her mother. I know you don't want to risk us getting hurt, but I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say we won't let you suffer in our place."

A flicker of emotion came back and I gave my mate a small smile. "I know," I said. "We also can't stand by and let this continue. Aro is a ruthless megalomaniac, loyal only to himself. He plays both sides whenever he can, and he'll eventually destroy and conquer everything." My tiny smile fell and I could actually feel my eyes darken in despair again. I glanced over at Peter. "He was controlling Tristan too, you know. He knew about Tristan's gift and he had Tristan's mate torn apart and her pieces hidden around the country. Her name was Amelia. Her pieces are still out there somewhere because, even though Aro called Tristan and told him to attack La Push when we were all stuck here, he failed to help Victoria and the newborns defeat the wolves."

"That's it!" Jasper growled, standing up and pulling me to my feet with him. A wave of determination suddenly slammed into me, and by the looks of it everyone else. Absorbing the strong emotion hungrily, I looked up at my mate, meeting his piercing gaze. "What were the exact instructions Annie gave you?" He demanded.

"Be ready by tonight or tomorrow at the latest," I quoted Annie perfectly. "I'll get some cars ready for all of you. When you're ready, sing something again. If you hear me whistle the same tune back, it's go time."

"Tonight sounds good to me," Jasper casually ordered. There were very few clocks in this place, but from the direction of the sun out the window I'd guess it to be about six o'clock in the afternoon. I say afternoon because it's June. We have about three more hours 'til twilight. Annie might come any time after that. "Everyone go prepare. No one go near Aro." Like any of us needed to hear that last bit.

As everyone left our room, I followed them out and pulled Jasper along with me. He raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Covering my tracks," I said by way of explanation. "You don't want me to go near the north wing alone again, do you?" That was all the convincing he needed.

As we reached the northwest corner of the castle, I saw the fiery red hair on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief. I grabbed it up quickly and closed it in my fist again, but not before Jasper recognized it. "Why do you have that?"

"A bird dropped it," I spoke in code, wary of our proximity to the Guard's Wing. Jasper's brow furrowed for a moment while he thought about what I said, but he quickly put it together. He nodded once and we turned to head back when we heard a door open and close behind us. I sniffed the air. Mugwort and mandarin orange; it was Jane. Jasper kept walking, but another muddy human memory made me stop in my tracks. Jasper only took a few more steps before turning to look at me, realizing I wasn't going to follow.

"Bella?" Jane called a second before she rounded the corner and saw me. "Oh, Jasper, hello," she added. I turned in time to see her nod to my mate in greeting, then she turned back to me. "What brings you back here?" She asked, "Were you two looking for someone?" My eyes flickered down to her small hands, seeing my old moonstone ring had been resized to fit her smaller fingers. Edward's wristband, my moonstone ring, my bachelorette party… Jude was Jane's mate, but they couldn't meet while we were still here. I'd formed an odd, slightly strained friendship with Jane, and maintaining it was crucial. Peter… 'It was important for you to befriend Jane. My knower told me so… not as urgent… a good month off yet, give or take a week… _Jane saves your life_.' It had been five weeks. It had to be today.

"You," I blurted out, realizing I had taken a little too long to respond. Technically, it was true. I did need her, or I would. But how?

Jane gave me a small smile. "Well, mission accomplished. How can I help you?" I nearly snorted. Wasn't that the million-dollar question? How could she help me? What did I need her to do? Peter's visions were always set in stone, but Alice's visions were more detailed. If Peter said Jane would save my life in some way, it was absolutely going to happen, but the situation was unknown. The deadline was up, so it had to be today. Jane was still under the control of Aro and Chelsea, and I could no longer use the bloodborne aspect of my gifts to transfer them to her and free her. Semi-friend or not, how could I trust her? She had to fit into all this somehow, but how? How?! Jasper had walked back over to stand beside me. Jane was waiting for an answer. I had to say something. Still scrambling to think of what to say, I opened my mouth to answer her.


End file.
